


Swimming

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, THIS IS A WIP, but have this anyway, made during the pirate arc, probably won't finish it, small preview of a thing that could have been
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Nott maybe fulfills her promise to swim with Jester.





	Swimming

Nott kept the hood of her cloak up the whole time it took Jester to lead her and Caleb to a secluded part of the beach, far from anyone else. It looked like a cut off part of fhe ocean, in the shape of a horseshoe with rocks forming a wall that held back the waves that crashed against it. Nott pulled the cloak tighter around her, the only safety from the world between her and the bathing suit Jester had bought that showed what she was.

“We had plans to go to the bookstore!" 

 Caleb looked down at her, a shrug on his shoulders, looking nonplussed, "I assume we are not going to be swimming for six hours, maybe just an hour or so, we can go later afterwards, I don't really mind." 

 "I need to, uh, clean my bandages, like you said I should have before!" 

 Jester rolled her eyes, more excited and giddy then mean spirited, "Your going to take them off to swim! You can totally change them later, with some pretty fabrics from my mom!" 

 "I, I need to ask her for recommendations though for ladies of the night, I have a big afternoon planned." 

 "That can literally happen at any time  _after_  this! And I know thats a  _huge_  lie because you have no interest in that stuff whenever I try talking to you about it!”

Nott coughed into her fist, loud and obviously fake with it’s intensity. “I think im coming down with something.”

“Im a cleric!" 

Nott expression flickered for a second, twitching at the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks that separated the tide pool from the rest of the water, “I’ve got an AA meeting.” she squeaked.

“ _Nooooootttttt_!” Jester pouted, kneeling to grab her shoulders and pull her closer, Caleb sighing behind her, “My dad is probably a weird sweaty crime boss dude probably. You promised you’d swim with me to make me feel better. Please, try and swim with me in the tide pool for a little while, that would make me super happy.” 


End file.
